


McDonalds and advice

by Phoenix_Write



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Write/pseuds/Phoenix_Write
Summary: “If you want my advice,” A scratchy, tired voice said from the back seat, “Life is like a bow and arrow. If life is dragging you back, remember it’s about to fling you forward to kill somebody.”
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, antiaverage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	McDonalds and advice

Chase slams his head against the steering wheel a few times. Why did he have to be so fucking stupid? 

“If you want my advice,” A scratchy, tired voice said from the back seat, “Life is like a bow and arrow. If life is dragging you back, remember it’s about to fling you forward to kill somebody.” 

Chase jumped, almost screaming. “How the hell did you get in my car!?!” 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” Anti growled. 

“Okay, okay.” Chase kept his eyes forward, keeping his back stiff and his guard up. “Do you want anything?” 

“McDonalds.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I’ll give you more advice on the way.” 

Chase started the car and slowly pulled out into the street. “I don’t have much money, so you’ll have to order off the dollar menu.” 

Anti grabs his wrist, almost causing Chase to swerve off the road, and placed a torn and slightly faded 100 dollar bill. 

“I don’t think McDonalds takes 100 dollar bills.” 

Anti hisses, taking it back and handing him four twenty dollar bills that clearly have seen some shit. 

There’s a long silence that’s only broken by Chase ordering food. 

“What exactly do you want here?” 

Anti glitches into the passenger’s seat and leans over Chase, getting uncomfortably close. “Three number fours and two milkshakes.” 

“Why two milkshakes?” 

“You don’t want one?” 

“I didn’t know I could order anything.” 

Anti glanced at him. “It’s McDonalds, of course you can order.” 

“I just meant, it’s your money.” 

“Just shut up and get the food.” 

The rest of the drive is pretty quiet, except for Anti’s loud, sloppy eating. 

“Are you like a stripper or something?” Chase sks in fill the silence.

“Do you have a death wish?” Static fills the car. 

“Yes, actually.”

Anti chuckles softly. 

“Just, people don’t usually carry around loose money on them, and it’s clear these bills have seen some real shit.”

“It’s drug money,” Anti says nonchalantly. 

“Makes since… What kind of drugs do you sell.” 

“You and I both know you can’t afford any.” 

“Just trying to start a conversation. I’m trying to stay sober anyway.” Chase drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “Just you’re going to kill me anyway so I thought it would only be fair if I got to know you a bit. Filling the silence ya know?” 

“I’m not paying for dinner if that’s what you’re asking,” Anti says, shaking french fry crumbs into his mouth. 

“I’m not asking for a date if that’s what _you’re_ implying.” Chase blushed. 

“I wasn’t.” 

“Good. Neither was I.” 

“Are you always this gay?” 

“Nooo!” 

“‘Cause you’re blushing a lot right now.” Anti raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “I know I’m quite the charming dude,” He said, eating a burger like a rabid dog. 

“I am this close to driving us off a cliff if you don’t shut up,” Chase growled, speeding up the car.

“What happened to wanting to fill the silence?” 

“I’ve changed my mind.” 

“Where’re we heading anyway? I know for a fact this isn’t the way to your house,” Anti said, ignoring him. 

“I don’t have a house anymore.” 

“Oh…”

Chase pulled off on the side of the road and walked into the woods, trailed by Anti who was still eating loudly. He took a seat on a log in front of a neat pile of rocks, and pulled out a bottle of Scotch.

“What happened to ‘I’m trying to stay sober anyway’?” Anti asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I said I was trying, not that I was succeeding.” Chase tossed the cork aside. 

Before the bottle could reach his lips, Anti snatched it away and threw it at a tree. 

“Hey!” Chase stood up, glaring at him. “I knew you were an asshole, but what the fuck man!?” 

“Shut up.” Anti pulled him back onto the log, giving him a filthy twenty dollar bill. 

Chase sighed, slipping it into his pocket and putting his face in his hands. “What happened to that advice you promised in the car?” 

Anti held a milkshake in front of his face. “Stay hydrated. Alcohol doesn’t count.”

He took it, slowly sipping. 

“Remember what I said about life being like a bow and arrow? Well let me put it in your words. Sometimes you got to shift through a few cringy memes before you find the good stuff.”

Chase starts chuckling. “Are you saying that this part of my life is just the cringe comp that was made just before my glow up?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

Chase laughs hard, almost spilling the milkshake. “Cringe man with fail life.” 

“See!? You’re enjoying yourself right now.” 

“God I fu-fucking hate you.” He wheezes out. 

“I try.” 

“This laughing doesn’t change the fact I’m homeless and lonely.” 

“I have a home.” 

“That’s great.” Chase huffs. 

“No I mean, you can stay in my home.” 

Chase stares at him, trying to figure out if this is a joke. “It would probably be easier to kill me here in this remote area than whatever alleyway you call home.” 

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve done it by now. You’ve grown on me.” 

“Are you sure this isn’t a trick to lure me into some murdery-sex dungeon?” 

“Are you sure you want to live in your car?” 

“Touché.” Chase finishes off the milkshake, tossing the empty cup on the ground. “Where’s your place anyway.” 

“Pick that off the ground and then we’ll talk.”


End file.
